warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Fearful Sunrise
RiverClan Leader: Marshstar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Alderglare- russet tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Mosscreek- curly-furred calico with green eyes Apprentice, Frostberry Warriors: Foxblaze- large ginger tom with green eyes Frostheart- gray tom with green eyes Halfmask- brown tabby tom with fiery amber eyes Wolftail-gray grizzly tom with green eyes Thistletooth- ginger and white tom with amber eyes Raggedlion- brown tabby tom with green eyes Speckletail- ginger tortioshell she-cat with amber eyes Jaggedleaf- brown tabby tom with green eyes Newtstripe- ginger tom with white markings and striking blue eyes Apprentice, Softpaw Mossmask- brown lynx-point she-cat with blue eyes Creekrun- Brown and white tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes Seamist- white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Ivorypaw Heronstep- gray and white tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Crescentpaw Leafripple- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Splashpaw Scarberry- gold, white and red patched tom Apprentice, Sablepaw Thistlefang- gray and tan ticked she-cat with green eyes Goldspots- beautiful brown and gold tortoiseshell she-cat Bubblespot- gray mottled she-cat with blue eyes Watermist- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice,Jackdawpaw Silverbrook- Silver long haired tom with black paws Splashfoot- ginger and white tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Bluepaw Beachfoot- white tom with brown paws and green eyes Apprentice, Magpiepaw Oceanheart- fluffy white tom with yellow eyes Pebblemist- brown lynx point she-cat with green eyes Blackstream- black spotted tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice, Tidepaw Sandstripe- white and brown tom with green eyes Apprentice,Wavepaw Bluesquall- gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Sootpaw Ambergaze- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Ashpaw Leapingfish- light gray tom with ice blue eyes Foxflight- russet tom with sharp green eyes Apprentices: Ivorypaw- white tom with light tan tom Sablepaw- brown and white curly furred she-cat Crescentpaw- beautiful silver tabby with blue eyes Tidepaw- black and white tom with amber eyes Wavepaw- calico she-cat with green eyes Bluepaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes Splashpaw- gray spotted she-cat with amber eyes Magpiepaw- black and white tom with amber eyes Jackdawpaw- black tom with green eyes Sootpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes Softpaw- golden tabby with a pure white chest and paws with emerald green eyes Queens: Stonefur- dark calico she-cat( mother to Shallowkit and Deepkit) Leopardspots- gold leopard spotted she-cat( mother to Minnowkit, Pikekit and Troutkit) Elders: Rainclaw- battle scarred tom with dark gray and light gray splashes Shellfur- silver she-cat with large darker spots Swiftcurrent- black and white tom Poolpelt-gray she-cat with darker spots Prologue Screeches rose as Softpaw lunge forward, her claws digging into a gray tom's chest. The Tom reared up and hissed before sinking her teeth into her shoulder. Softpaw screeched in pain, raking her claws over his ear and the tom snarl letting go. Softpaw heard a snarl and froze" Look at your leader." It was the deputy, Marshwhisker, he shook the limp body of Ripplestar and flung her infront of the cats. She stared at her former leader, the tom eyed the Clan. Marshwhisker yowl" Before I become leader and get my nine lives, I welcome the rogues to our clan." Softpaw hissed in fury as Marshwhisker growled" Come on, Mosscreek, Alderglare and Fox watch them." Softpaw sat down padding towards her best friends Crescentpaw and Sablepaw. Sablepaw hissed" I can't believe this happened. Softpaw nodded" That fox-heart ended Ripplestar." Crescentpaw lash her tail" StarClan can't let him get nine lives." Sablepaw whispered her ears flat" What if they do." Softpaw mew" Then they abandoned us to where ever Marshstar leads." Sablepaw head to her den,Crescentpaw following as Softpaw turn a yowl made her head snap "Hey." It was Leapingfish, the tom was arrogant ever since he was an apprentice. Softpaw rolled her eyes" What is it, Leapingfish." Leapingfish meowed" You think Marshwhisker will get nine lives." Softpaw hissed" what do you think?" Leapingfish growled" I am asking you, your an apprentice I am a warrior you should respect me." Softpaw rolled her eyes" Why would I respect an arrogant tom like you." She padded to the apprentice den, going to sleep. " I have gotten my nine lives." Chapter 1 Softpaw yawned, stepping out the Apprentice den, Sablepaw was talking to Halfmask. She was clearly annoyed about him talking to her. Softpaw padded to her mentor, Newtstripe" What are we doing today."